As nanotechnology evolves, there will be a need in the future of nanoscopic plumbing or conduit, thus there will be a need for controlling bends within nanoscopic conduit. One method for constructing such conduit is by the controlled assembly of nanotubes. A few methods to joining inorganic nanotubes are known, however, no methods to form fittings for organic substances; this may present snags related to the lack of organic functionality. Organic nanoscopic conduit is well suited for incorporation into membranes for controlled transport or deposition of molecular substances and also for the separation of enantiomers. The specific aim of the research funded by this fellowship is to design and develop nanoscopic fittings in order to joint organic nanotubes at a 90 degree angle to form L and T-shape junctions. This will be achieved by forming molecular rods (composed of a porphyrin coordination polymer with a dendritic periphery) joined at a 90 degree angle, cross linking the periphery of the rod, and then coring out the center of the cylindrical structure-thus providing a unimolecular organic nanoscopic tube with controlled architecture.